


Verbote

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Step-siblings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Lucifer hat Geburtstag und er löst sein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Michael ein.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)





	Verbote

**Author's Note:**

> _We shouldn't be here_   
>  [kinkster's paradise](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/5246.html?thread=162942#t162942)
> 
> **CN: Blasphemie**

»Wir sollten nicht hier sein«, flüstert Michael und wirft einen hektischen Blick von links nach rechts, als befürchte er, dass gleich jemand hinter einer Säule hervorspringen und ihn des unbefugten Betretens einer Kirche bei Nacht überführen wird. Lucifer lacht leise und greift nach der Hand seines Stiefbruders: »Ich weiß, das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache.«

Vorsichtig tasten sie sich weiter, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen oder eine Taschenlampe anzuschalten. Michaels Handfläche ist feucht und klamm; Lucifer kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

»Nein, wirklich«, fängt Michael noch einmal an, als Lucifer die Tür zum Beichtstuhl öffnet und ihn nach drinnen zieht; raus aus dem Seitenschiff der kleinen Basilika mit ihrem Obergaden und den Kämpferkapitellen. Die Tür schließt sich und es wird stockduster, Michael spürt nur noch die Hitze, die von Lucifers Lippen ausgeht, als der kleine Küsse auf Michaels Ohr verteilt und sagt: »Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir heute machen was ich will. Weil ich doch Geburtstag habe.« (Michael spürt Lucifers Grinsen und er weiß, dass er schon verloren hatte, als er Lucifer sein Versprechen gab, bei allem mitzumachen, was der Jüngere sich wünscht. Aber Michael ist auch pflichtbewusst und wenn er ein Versprechen gibt, dann hält er es auch.)

»Ja, okay«, flüstert Michael schließlich zurück und Lucifer küsst ihn stürmisch. (Es fühlt sich an, als wären sie füreinander gemacht.)


End file.
